Reversed
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What-if!What if instead of Thalia, Luke was the Son of Zeus and she was the daughter of Hermes instead?And it was Luke who wound up sacrificing himself atop Half-blood hill. What sort of changes would this development bring?And what happens when he wakes up to come face to face with a certain daughter of Poseidon? Will love blossom between them?Fem!PercyxLuke!
1. Sacrifice

_**Just a little plot bunny I felt like doing...Also I might have forgotten the actual ages they were at, so yeah I'm sort of just gonna make them up for the sake of the story, if you don't like them then I'm sorry:3**_

_**Enjoy and please feel free to review if you like it**_

_**Chapter One:Sacrifice**_

_**Current Age**_

_**Luke:12**_

_**Thalia:9**_

_**Annabeth:7**_

They had been so close.

Just when they thought the were safe, the camp Grover told them about was just beyond the hill!Luke thought as he, Annabeth and Thalia raced for it, each of the three running as fast as their legs could carry them.

They were all tired form having to fight so many monsters, he could tell even as Thalia held her shield out, the one Luke himself had entrusted to her, urging them ahead of her. Luke knew the Daughter of Hermes better than anyone, he could tell what it was she was planning but was unable to stop it as he was currently pulling little Annie along with him, determined not to let anything harm the youngest member of their little family.

Then the unthinkable happened, the monsters had caught up to them.

"Keep going!"Thalia yelled,Grover and Annabeth question her, maybe it was because she was such a good fighter despite being much younger than he was so they thought she would be okay somehow...Luke wasn't so sure.

He turned back and when he did a sickening cold feeling seized his chest.

Thalia had stopped running, she now stood alone, shield in front of her and holding her spear prepared for the oncoming barrage of monsters.

"THALIA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"He screamed furiously, was she insane!?There was no way she was making it out of this alive, good fighter or not!

"Thalia!"Annabeth cried trying to run to her sister figure only to be stopped by a teary-eyed satyr. Grover looked between Luke and Thalia before noticing the large oncoming mass of monsters. Panic seized him.

"Thalia, come on!"He called attempting to somehow persuade the incredibly brave yet stupid girl to come and join her friends, but Thalia wasn't budging. He looked to Luke as uncertainty clouded over his judgement"We're not leaving you!"They both argued

"Just go!"Thalia screamed and Luke could see...

Even from this distance, tears shimmered in her bright blue eyes. She was scared, scared for both herself and her friends.

Grover looked ready to protest some more, but ultimately seeing there was no other choice and he still had two other demi-gods to worry about. He did what he thought he needed to and ran...with little Annie in his arms, he turned and urged Luke to follow.

For a little while Luke did. Right up until he heard the sounds of Thalia beginning to struggle in her attempt to hold back the monsters.

Neither Annabeth nor Grover had noticed the Son of Zeus stop. An inner battle raging inside as he looked he looked ahead at what Grover had called their only means of survival...and his friend, his best friend with whom he had practically grown up with after fleeing from his previous wreck of a family.

Taking one last look ahead, Luke was relieved to see Grover was almost across the border with Annabeth before turning and racing in the opposite direction.

Thalia had just lost her footing, her spear skitted freely against the ground while her shield had shrunk back down to the bracelet it once was. This was it, she was going to die, but at least her family was safe, Luke and Annabeth...

**_CLANK!_**

Her eyes flew open unsure of when she had even closed them, her mouth hung open in shock seeing Luke, the same Luke who was supposed to already be across the border standing in front of her, sword raised as he pushed back the monster that was about to run their blade through her.

"Luke, what are you-

She was given no time to protest however, as the son of Zeus grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and all but threw her forward just before bringing a lightning bolt down to the earth cutting off the distance between them with a wall of fire.

"Go!"He commanded

Thalia wanted to scream, she wanted to kick and thrash like some child whose parent had just given them a time out.

All she could manage though was a shake of her head

"No..."The word came out far weaker and softer than she had intended, and it sounded so unusual coming from her Luke thought absent-mindedly. His attention was now focused on the regrouping monsters before him knowing this was as far as he went.

"Thalia-

"NO!"Thalia screamed, small tears of frustration, anger and sadness welled in her eyes before freely rolling down and onto her cheeks"No, no, no!I won't!You can't make me!"She screamed and Luke just had to smile at the show of stubbornness the girl was showing.

She had been a good friend to him. His Best friend.

By this time Grover and Annabeth had become aware of what was happening, the satyr couldn't find the words to express his horror at the moment and Little Annie...poor, poor horror-stricken Annabeth was crying desperate to run over and stop Luke. To tell him how much he means to her despite their short time together.

It was like watching a slow-moving motion picture as one second Thalia was screaming out in rage for him to shut the hell up and come with them to safety, and the next...Luke was fighting.

The son of Zeus was fighting a losing battle and he knew it, but still he urged Thalia to run, to flee with Annabeth to safety, to keep her safe where he could not.

Thalia's tears were now coursing down her face, completely ruining her eyeliner, but she didn't care. As she ran back leaving her friend and forcing herself to ignore the deafening sounds of her own sobs, she found herself soon cradling Little Annie as the two cried watching and praying secretly to both their parents and even Luke's that somehow, just maybe he would survive and join them.

Their hope was however shattered when they heard a blood curdling scream fill their ears slicing through the air and making their blood run cold.

Luke had taken a hit. A bad one at that, one that rendered his one leg heavily wounded as he began to limp.

Despite his injury though, Luke Castellan was smiling. Smiling, because he had seen Thalia and the others get across the border now standing safely on the other side. He had done it, he had protected his family.

"Thank goodness..."He whispered softly just as another monster slashed at his arm that was holding his sword.

He hissed in pain but refused to give in, if this was truly the end he would be damned if he was going down without a fight.

He did pretty well too, considering that by the time the last monster had finally evaporated into golden dust he was still somehow standing. He was heavily wounded with everything aching him to a near unbearable degree, but he was still standing.

He turned seeing the immense looks of relief he got from Thalia and Annabeth taking a step forward.

Then he felt it, pain. An intense burning sensation quickly spread throughout his entire being making him crumple to his knees.

It came from his side he noticed, touching it and pulling his hand away to see it covered in bright red blood

'_poison!_'He suddenly thought clutching the grass around him.

What he didn't notice as he was crumpled down on the ground was that, in the short seconds he had taken to turn around more monsters had come from the shadows gathering around him with menacing eyes, swords and spears raised into the air.

Things went in slow motion.

The majority of campers and a half-horse man, who Grover called Chiron, had come trotting out from their cabins and such hearing the immensely loud wail that pierced through the bright morning sky just as the sun started to rise.

Thalia had instantly covered young Annabeths eyes shielding her as best she could from the horrid sight, all while looking away herself unsure if she could handle such a sight.

Grover did the same burying his face into his hands as he broke down crying along with the other two demi-goddesses, each grieving for the friend they had just lost...

* * *

Zeus stood alone in a large throne room.

His sky-blue orbs focused intently on the image that was his own dying son. Luke.

The boy had chosen dying in order to protect his friends over potentially living another day. Though it was true Zeus himself had little to no contact with said boy, at least most of which he was unaware of...the king of gods felt sadness at watching his son die in such a way.

The poison had begun to work just when he least expected it to, catching him off guard and making him an easy target for the new horde of monsters.

Luke lay in the soft grass, his breathing harsh and uneven, it came in labored gasps while blood pooled around him and quickly too.

Help would come far too late.

If his son was to live at all, Zeus himself would have to do something...

Taking a deep regretful breath he channeled his energy and did the only thing he could think of hoping it would work.

* * *

Luke lay dying.

He knew it too. His normally bright blue-sky eyes were now beginning to dull as he looked up above seeing the sky was turning bright again.

"Well...at least...I got*cough, cough* to see...one more...sunrise"He managed to get out smiling through bloodied lips. he was happy because his family was safe, in the end that was enough for him.

He slowly felt his eyelids fall shut preparing himself for a long nap when instead of feeling the thumping of his heart stop, a crackling sound came form the earth around him.

He felt his fingers starting to branch out, one finger turning into several more, followed by dozens of leaves popping out over them. The same thing was happening with his feet, and his face!He was...turning into a tree!

But...how?

* * *

Thalia and Annabeth stood at the base of what became known as Luke's Tree.

Why the name?Chiron thought it best he sad, to honor the Son of Zeus' sacrifice by naming the very thing he turned into after him.

Thalia nodded respectfully still grieving over the loss of her best friend, the thought of never getting to see his smiling face growing to be too much for her, but she didn't blame the gods for what happened...that's not what Luke would have wanted she knew, he was more open-minded than that.

She wished the same could be said for Annabeth, the poor girl had grown convinced the gods didn't care at all about their children stating that if they did, Luke wouldn't have died.

It was a dangerous mindset to have really, especially for one so young.

Thalia just hoped her perspective would change soon, after all Luke would want her to be happy and not dwell on such things opting to move forward instead.

It was a few years later when Thalia went on her first actual quest, accompanying a demi-god by the name of Persephone Jackson, Percy for short she said.

She reminded Thalia a lot of Luke, she even turned out to be a child of the Big Three like him!She was the daughter of the sea-god, Poseidon and could do cool things like heal herself with water!

Thalia couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like if Percy and Luke had met each other?

_**Alright for anyone who might be confused I will say this now, in this story Thalia and Luke have switched godly parents, their mortal ones are still the same:3**_

_**Also I'm making Thalia Fourteen by the time Percy arrives, So that way she'll still be somewhat older than him in the titan's curse and stuff:3**_


	2. Waking Up

_**Second chapter, got some PercyxLuke in there too so that's nice!:)  
**_

_**Enjoy and please feel free to leave a review if you liked it:3**_

_**Chapter Two:Waking Up  
**_

He couldn't really say for sure what happened, or how for that matter.

One instant he was atop the hill fighting an endless amount of enemies before he felt himself standing on the brink of death. That was when he was turned into a tree he recalled that, though it was still somewhat fuzzy and unclear.

And now he was...breathing?

He could hear it, it was faint but it was there nonetheless. The low rhythmic sounds of his chest moving up and down while he felt his senses slowly returning.

He could also hear a voice, it was an angelic one too making him wonder if he had somehow wound up dying after all. The mysterious voice sounded concerned, yelling out orders for others to follow as they seemed to bring him close.

He found himself lying on a soft surface, but it didn't feel like the ground anymore which was odd to him.

He groaned, it was soft and raspy due to not having used his voice in what felt like forever, instantly all side chattering stopped while he forced his eyes open, albeit weakly. Everything was a blur at first, swirls of colors and unfamiliar faces surrounding him.

He moved, shifting to get a better look at the person who for whatever reason had their arms aorund him.

"Shh, you're gonna be okay"They said softly, they smelt like the sea"I swear to you that you're gonna be okay"they persisted sounding so certain that Luke actually felt a small sense of relief swell inside of him hearing them repeat the words.

"Who-

He began just as he met a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes, a sharp intake of breath on his part that caused them to blink in what he could've sworn was concern, concern for him he realized...but why?

Who was this girl?

"My name is Persephone Jackson"She responded as though reading his mind"You're safe now"She assured

Luke blinked again, his face contorting into one of confusion, wasn't he dead?

And...what about Thalia and Annabeth?

"Strangest dream..."He muttered softly unaware that this girl, Persephone had heard him. Her brows knit together watching him weakly shift his head as though to confirm or search for something.

"Hey it's okay, you're okay now"She said trying to calm him when she saw the rising look of panic in his sky-blue eyes

"Dying"He bit out, almost pleadingly. His eyes had started to water slightly.

Percy gently took his face in her free hand turning it to look back at her as she spoke in a soft, gentle voice"No"She said making sure he understood"You're alright now, can you please tell me your name?"

Luke looked at her unconsciously parting his lips to answer even as he watched her eyes widen slightly as though putting the pieces together herself.

"My name is Luke Castellan, son of Zeus"

There was a collective gasp around the two, but all Luke did was watch Percy waiting for her own reaction. A part of him became slightly afraid, what if she suddenly began to fear him, wanting nothing to do with him?

He was somewhat surprised when he saw the torn look on her face mixed in with one of uncertainty...it was as though she were unsure of exactly what it was she was supposed to feel, they only stared at one another. Neither saying a word amongst the settling silence and hushed whispers around them.

"Luke..."A choked voice whispered stepping out of the crowd, more like shoving past them really.

Luke tilted his head seeing an all too familiar set of bright blue eyes staring back at him, her usual punk style clothing in place along with the eyeliner that made her eyes stand out more, she stared at him with shimmering pools of tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked older now he noticed but didn't voice it, and since when did she cry?He thought somehow managing a small unnoticeable quirk of the lips as he whispered her name"Thalia"

The said girl rushed forward ignoring the others warnings to go easy and such flinging her arms around him and pulling him close where he could feel her tremble and sob into his shoulder. He had died, there was no question of it now...only how did he manage to come back?

"Thals..."He mumbled into the short, spikey punk style hair"...you're hurting me"

"Thalia, why don't we take him over to the infirmary at least"The voice of Percy carried over into Luke's ears as Thalia reluctantly released her hold on him pulling away an wiping her tears while giving a subtle nod"Luke, can you stand?"She asked softly

Luke pondered this for a moment, slowly he tried to push himself up getting about halfway before falling backwards toward the ground. Before he could hit the hard dirt again, a hand grabbed onto his shoulder keeping him up along with the help of another. He looked up seeing Thalia and Percy at each of his sides swinging an arm over their shoulders and starting to make their way over to where he guessed the infirmary was.

"Thalia"Luke mumbled still feeling incredibly tired and weary, the girl grunted in acknowledgement"Where's Annie?"

Thalia's eyes darkened for a moment looking to Percy then back ahead"Don't worry about that right now Luke, just rest for now okay?You're still really tired form your fight"Luke wanted to protest, to say he was well enough at least, but he knew it would be a lie.

"I'm glad...you're okay,Thals"He whispered feeling his voice crack at the end slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Percy didn't know what to make of this new development to be honest, sure part of her was glad that Thalia now had her friend back. She deserved it after everything that went down with Annabeth, and from what she heard the Son of Zeus was someone they would want to have on their side.

Another part of her however, was afraid. Not for her sake so much as the boy in front of her who lay sound asleep on a bed in the infirmary, what would become of him now that he was awake and alive once again. Would he become the Child of prophecy instead?

No, that wouldn't be fair now would it?She thought sadly.

She gently ran her fingers through his sunlight blonde hair while hearing the faint murmurings of Thalia and Chiron outside along with Grover. She was caught off guard however when a hand grabbed onto hers just as she was about to move in order to change the washcloth that rested on his forehead seeing those same sky-blue eyes staring back at her,his chest rising and falling in heavy gasps as if he had just woken up for a nightmare.

"Hey,hey...it's okay"Percy soothed when she saw the look of terror his eyes held,the fear...she recognized it all too well...she had the same fear on her previous two quests, it was the fear that she would not come back...that her life was about to end,the fear of death.

The only difference was...he had gone through that experience,at so young an age to...Percy ran her fingers through his hair which was now matted down with sweat remembering when Thalia first spoke of her lost friend.

It was the first time she had ever seen the daughter of Hermes cry like that,her words broke Percy's heart as she could feel the intense pain and regret lingering behind each word as it was spoken...

_His name was Luke,and he gave his life to save three._

Everyday since then,the story of the boy's bravery had inspired the daughter of Poseidon to get up that one extra time if nothing else...for the hero who was lost that day when he choose his friends lives over his own.

"Th...Thalia..."Luke whispered,almost desperately

Percy could feel his body shudder as he said the name,his eyes watering looked at her still holding onto her hand grasping it tightly as though too afraid to let go.

"shhh,she's safe i promise,so are you Luke,please calm down...it's not good to strain yourself"Percy attempted to push him back down when he said the one name she had been dreading...

"A-and Annabeth?"

Percy sitting back down beside him drawing in a deep breath.

Luke felt his eyes widen as he bolted upright fearing the worst"N-no!sh-she can't be!Annie couldn't have-

"she's still alive Luke!Annabeth is still alive,I promise!"Percy assured grabbing him by the shoulders and fixing him with an authoritative stare forcing him to meet her gaze for a moment*Luke,listen to me, Annabeth Chase...she's joined up with Kronos"

Luke felt his blood run cold hearing the Titan Lord's name and Annabeth's in the same sentence and for a moment...he's swear he forgot how to breath. So he did the only thing that came to mind...He cried.

It was a loud and deafening wail,one that alerted Chiron, Thalia and Grover he was awake as the three rushed inside only to be greeted by the sight of the newly resurrected Son of Zeus now being cradled as he clung onto none other than the Daughter of Poseidon,who ran her fingers through his hair holding him tightly.

The only known two children of the Big Three.

Luke couldn't be sure of exactly when his sobs subsided, or even when his body finally stopped shaking long enough for him to realize he was still in another person's arms looking around and taking notice of the now dimmed lights figuring it was probably nighttime.

He exhaled a shaken breath of air still shivering slightly as he rose out of bed looking around when he felt something warm shift against him turning and seeing the same girl form before...Persephone,was it?

She was the one who held him when he first woke up. Her hold on him was soft and gentle but seemed to give him some sort of security, but why was she in bed with him now?

then he remembered,after hearing the news of his friend Annabeth,he broke down. It was hard enough realizing he as about to die who knows how many years ago,now to find out one of the very people he gave his life for had turned to the dark side?...it was too much in one day...

Even the Son of Zeus had a breaking point.

He got up,slowly and carefully walking out of the tent in which he had been in,or at least he was fairly certain it was some kind of tent. it was dark and his eyes hadn't really adjusted,the fact that he had apparently been crying this whole time certainly didn't help and only furthered the need to take a breather, and so he headed for the one place with any sense of familiarity to him right now...his tree.

He stood looking at it,shakily placing a hand against the cold feel of the bark. He had been dead,he remembered so clearly...the feel of the monsters weapons and horns as they dug into him,cutting his breath short and leaving him lying on the ground staring up at the sky.

The feeling of his skin growing cold as the color faded from him,the warm blood trickling out of him...then he pulled his hand away looking lost again. Shivering and alone when he should still be dead,what brought him back?why bring him back?

Annabeth was ...Thalia,she was still there,but she was...older now,she didn't need him...he had no one.

He was terrified of being alone after so long, he couldn't stop shaking as images of his time just before death flooded mercilessly back into his mind. He shook and trembled violently feeling his teeth start to clatter when something warm was wrapped around him and he felt the surprisingly familiar pull of arms as they wrapped around him holding him close while the person whispered in his ear.

"Luke,thank the gods your okay...it's me Persephone,I'm sorry about everything,I'm sure your scared...but i promise you,everything's going to be okay..."She pulled away,her hands cupping his face looking at him with a sudden determination,the same one he held when he was alone on top of that hill.

"Listen to me,we make our own destinies,okay?So show me!"She whispered drying his tears away"show me how strong you are,show me the Luke who stood atop that hill and saved his two best friends lives...I have faith in you"

Luke felt something...a spark go off,gently resting his hand over hers,his tears seeming to stop.

"P-Persephone...th-thank you..."He whispered,his voice starting to regain a sense of firmness as he looked around and was surprised Thalia and the others hadn't somehow followed, or was it that Persephone didn't want them to follow?He knew Thalia could be stubborn at times,if she found out he was awake...

"Persephone..."He felt his eyelids flutter just as his knees began to giveaway pitching forward"I'm so tired..."

Percy caught him holding him close just like when he first woke up,brushing away stray strands of blonde hair that were clinging to his forehead. she brought him back to the infirmary gently laying him back down where he didn't shiver or anything the rest of the night much to Percy's relief...as she remained at his side into the morning.

her hand carefully intertwined in his.


End file.
